The Only Exception
by giraffe.hanson
Summary: Could it be, that Clare has an only excpetion?


It was a nerve racking process. I mean just changing it suddenly, was spontaneous. Which wasn't like me but I wanted it to be like me. I wanted to be sassy, witty I just wanted to be different. I already had sarcasm, it was second nature. That's one part of me that I didn't want to change. What I did want to change was my hair. I felt that I needed some kind of edge. My hair was about up to my lower back. And I hid behind it. But I was tired of hiding. I was going to be brought to light. Clare Edwards was being brought to light. So I brought the scissors up to my chin and snip snip snip. I looked down and saw most of my light brown locks on the ground. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw them. I needed to get to a mirror. I ran into the bathroom and took a nice long look at myself. I reached up to my newly short hair. No more hiding. I then reached towards my glasses.

They didn't seem to fit me anymore. It was strange because a few days ago when I still had my long hair they looked just fine. But now I wasn't so sure. My mom offered me to get laser eye surgery but when she did I was to scared for change. Now it seems like a better idea but now I have to wait until after school starts. Good going, Edwards. Ah what the heck, I'm sure contacts won't kill me for the time being. School was starting in a week, next on the list was some new clothes. The next few days came and went. And the next thing I new I was up at 8'o clock getting ready for school. When I was satisfied I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I wore a light pink shirt embroidered with flower patterns, light blue skinny jeans with rips in some places, and some bangles. I thought I looked pretty cute. I mean compare to me last year I really think it's an improvement.

After curling my hair I grabbed an apple and headed for my mom's car. We talked about my laser eye surgery on the way to school. I was ecstatic when she told me it was gonna happen in three days. At school I celebrated it with Alli. I was counting the hours until my appointment. So the next few days were a blur. So I didn't happen to notice the rumors about me. The day I came to school with my seeing perfect I was really excited. But it was soon replaced with some confusion. People were looking at me like I had three eyes. They were whispering to. What was this about? I let it go for the time being because science class awaited. After it let out I was walking to my locker and was stopped by Wesley.

"Uh hi Wesley." I said a little suspiciously.

"Hey Clare. I heard that you had some surgery.

I smiled and answered " Yes, I did!"

"Can I touch them?" He asked. I was a bit perplexed but agreed anyway.

"Uh sure I guess so, but be gentle there sore."

I closed my eyes waiting for him to feel them. I wondering what was going on when he hadn't touched my eyes until I felt his hands on my boobs. My eyes flew open and squinted to give him a mad look.

I stepped back and angrily started to speak " What are you doing?"

Then he started rambling on about how Jenna told him I got a boob job. That bit-oh my gosh I didn't mean to say, wait what a I talking about? I did mean to say it. Then again how could I call Jenna a bitch I mean she only befriended me to later steal my boyfriend. She didn't deserve being called a bitch. Oh how I love sarcasm and it's mood lightening powers. But I wasn't about to take this lying down Jenna would get her just desserts. I headed for the gym with an idea blooming in my head. Alli and I stepped out of the girls locker room and saw Jenna. It's now or never edwards. I walked up to Jenna,unziped my hoodie and uttered a sweet hello.

She looked at me with disdain for awhile and answered

"I see you went through with the surgery."

"Yes I did, nice of you to notice. Do you like them?"

"Well frankly I think it's slutty and unnecessary and something you did to win K.C. back."

"Well Jenna," I said as I lifted two socks out if my bra.

"I didn't get a boob job i got laser eye surgery."

She interrupted "Oh I...do you want me to tell everyone?"

"They can think what they want, by the way if I wanted K.C back I wouldn't need a boob job to do it."

With that I shot a smile at K.C and walked back into the locker room. After changing Alli and I walked put side. She complemented me on burning Jenna.

" Clare Edwards you are to much."

"I don't know Alli nobody's noticed how I actually changed," I said as I reached for my glasses

"Maybe I should go back."

Alli grabbed my hands and playfully screamed "No!" And they fell into the street. Before I got a chance to reach for them a black car drove across them. I looked down a little shocked but then it stopped and a person got out. That person was a he. A he dressed in all black except for his pants they were grey. He got out and picked up my glasses. Then handed them to me, he strated to speak

"I think they're dead." His voice was deep, and soothing. I looked up at him and saw pale skin that I had the urge to touch, and green eyes that were unbelievable beautiful. I looked up at him and felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Suspension,confusion,enchantment...attraction. I answered back

"That's okay I uh got laser eye surgery."

I was unable to look at him with out feeling all these different things so I looked down every chance I got. He got a little closer and looked into my eyes bit I was making it hard because of the constant looking down.

He then looked at my face and spoke "You have pretty eyes."

Thump. I think I could hear my heart. So other than say something stupid all I could manage was "

Thanks, I'll see you around."Although I said it more like a question rather than a statement. As if I was asking and subconsciously I probably was. He backed up and replied

"I guess you will." And with that he got back into his car and I was normal again. My heart wasn't besting like a drum and my feelings were in check.

And so it began...

* * *

Hey chickadees you know the drill review, please. even thoguht the next chapters gonna be up soon


End file.
